Metropolitan Police Love Story 0 English Version
by Daria
Summary: The beginnings of the metropolitan police love story. How did the two detectives meet each other? How did Takagi fall in love with the most popular policewoman of the entire headquarters? (Reviews, please! )


Metropolitan Police Love Story 0

Author's Notes: Before you start reading I suppose you know already what it's going to be about. Yes, this fic is dedicated to the beginning of the metropolitan police series of Detective Conan, especially, to Takagi and Sato. In this fic, I'll write my point of view about the beginnings of this cute (beautiful, nice,…) love history. I hope you'll enjoy it as I'll do, since Takagi and Sato are my favourite couple on the whole Detective Conan series, mainly since I had seen episode 304, an special of two hours. I totally recommend you to watch it if you haven't seen it yet!!!

Chapter One – A new policeman

It was half past twelve of the morning. The break of the investigation and traffic department police had just started. It was a rainy day. Two girls were watching the sky through the window and complaining about the weather, since they had thought over going to a karaoke later.

- It's unfair...I really wanted to go to the karaoke...the other day I remained with the desire of singing the song "Anata ga iru kara"...oh pity... – The girl with short hair commented, watching the rain with boredom.

- Well, what can we do with that? We couldn't change it... – The other girl said, more calmed, of the traffic department.

At that moment a policeman of the investigation department appeared through the door. After using some yens in the drinks machine, he bowed down and he picked up the coke he had bought. Then he approached the two girls.

- So, you were here, Sato-san – the detective said finally, watching the short haired girl.

This one, as soon as she heard her name, turned her head around for looking the owner of that voice.

- Shiratori-kun. Why were you looking for me?

- Well...it's only because I wanted to invite you to go to a restaurant with me...

- I thank you the invitation but I cannot accept it. I don't like very much the restaurants...

- Ah...pity...

After the refusal of the girl, Shiratori left the room. Then the two girls remained again alone.

- Miwako, you always reject to everyone who asks you to do something and you have to notice you have a lot of admirers – the other girl said, as a reproach.

- Come on, don't exaggerate. I am not so popular.

- Don't know how much...- the girl murmured.

- Did you say something, Yumi?

- No, not at all.

At this moment the inspector Megure came in.

- Sato-san, Yumi-san. You two come with me to the reunion room. There is a new member in the headquarters – the inspector said in solemn tone.

- Ah, really? Which department has he joined? – Yumi asked apparently interested.

- In the investigation one.

- So, he will work with you, Miwako. You'll have to teach him – Yumi said to her friend with a malicious smile.

- I'm not a teacher. I am a policewoman.

- But Sato-san, you'll have to help him because he's novice.

- Ok, ok.

- Well, go to the reunion room. We are going to be late if we don't hurry up. – the inspector said.

The three police headed to the reunion room. When they arrived, there already were a great number of police, waiting for the arrival of the inspector. He had to greet the new member, as it was habitual. Inspector Megure placed himself in a place where he could be seen by the people while Sato and Yumi placed their selves next to the other police.

- Good morning to all! As many of you already know, it's habitual in this headquarters to greet the new members. Today a new member has arrived.

- You can come in – Inspector Megure said, addressing himself to a corner where a man was.

That man got closer to the inspector and to the police. He was a young man, about his mid twenties. He seemed to be nervous as soon as he watched TOO people around him.

- Let me introduce Takagi Wataru. A new member of the investigation section. Sato-san, you'll help him for these days.

- Yes, sir – the girl replied, coming close to the inspector.

The just-new member glanced the girl. He was surprised of the presence of a woman in the investigation section: it was not a common thing.

- Well, all of you can go to work again. The break time has finished. – the inspector said.

Then the room began emptying, until the inspector, Sato and Takagi were the only three in there.

- Now, Sato-san, show him the investigation section, the place where he is going to work and, also, the work method.

- Yes, sir.

Sato started walking towards the investigation department, followed by the new member. When they arrived there, they met with Shiratori.

- Welcome, novice! This is the place where you are going to work. – Shiratori greet Takagi.

- Ah, ok.

- Shiratori-kun, if you don't mind, continue with your labour. Mine is to guide Takagi-kun.

- Yes, of course, it's okay.

_"He is really pushover...and she is a woman who commands very well..."_ Takagi thought while he was watching that woman.

- Well, what was I talking about? This is the investigation department, where you'll work with other police of the same section. I'll introduce the partners you will have. – Sato said.

The woman neared one by one as she said their names.

- This one is Shiratori-kun, the one over there is called Chiba-kun, the other one is Mamo-kun and me is Sato-san. These are the members of the section. And this is your desk.

- OK, thanks, Sato-san.

- Well, it's time to go for me. See you tomorrow. Goodbye!

- Till then.

When the woman went away, Shiratori approached Takagi.

- How do you do, novice? You know? Today many police had given anything for staying in your's stead – Shiratori whispered to Takagi.

- So, why? – Takagi asked surprised, having no idea what your partner was regarding to.

- Obviously, for being with Sato-san. She is the most popular woman of the whole headquarters. All police like her. And it doesn't surprise me. She is a wonderful woman. – Shiratori said, dreamy.

- You'll have time to see it with your own eyes – Mamo-kun added.

- Whew, and what about if you stop putting him out and return with the work? – Chiba said in a blame tone, apparently the most responsible one. – We have to investigate the case of the other day, that one of the feast.

- Of the feast? – Takagi repeated, wanting to know what was that case about.

- Yeah. It was a feast in a very famous cars company. They were celebrating the tenth anniversary of the association. People of well-known names assisted to the feast, coming of the other companies and partners of the company. When it was celebrating the drawing of one of the cars, that one exploded. Ten dead persons and twenty injured. We continue investigating who could set the bomb on the car. We've already given ten of the injured person the third degree but we haven't pulled to finish the investigation fully off. Only we have cleared up that the car was built by that company and that, before they sell the cars, they always examine them. We suppose it was one of the guests who set the bomb. However, any cannot set it...The girl who was doing the drawing died, therefore, we haven't got her attestation. I think only it's missing the testimony of the director and his employees. Come to think about it, Takagi-kun, this will be your first case to investigate. – Chiba explained.

- Ok...thanks for the information, Chiba-kun. Then it is left to investigate and interrogate he director and his partners. I'll undertake them.

- Yes, but tomorrow because it's late now. It's coming the hour of leaving. Tomorrow I'll go with you to the cars company and I'll help you in the investigation. I suppose Sato-san is also coming because she investigates this case too.

- Well, I'm leaving now. Until tomorrow – Mamo said.

- I'm leaving too, see you tomorrow – Takagi said, saying good-bye to his new-partners.

When Takagi was getting ready to leave the headquarters, his new work area, he met Yumi.

- Hi, Takagi-kun! How did your first day in the headquarters go? – Yumi greeted Takagi.

- Fine...thanks for asking... – Takagi asked, uneasy.

- Ah, I've forgotten! I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Yumi, of the traffic department, a Miwako's friend. Hey! Would you like to come with us to a new karaoke on Trevisk street tomorrow night?

- Oh...well, OK...

- Great! Then I let you. See you tomorrow.

After Yumi left, Takagi remained alone. He quitted the headquarters.

_"There are people very sympathetic and extrovert...hahaha_" Takagi thought. "_I'd like to see how that woman will act, Sato-san, in front of a case...I want to check out if she is as incredible as Shiratori-kun and Mamo-kun said_".

"_Tomorrow I will have my first case to investigate_". Takagi sighed. He always was in a flurry with regard to situations like this. It was the first time he worked and he was unused.

End of the first chapter.

Notes: Hi! I'm Daria. This is the first time I write in English and I surely made a lot of mistakes. I hope you people tell me where are the mistakes and how can I correct them for doing it. Thank you very much for that. Although this fanfic is the translated version of the Spanish fic with the same title. To tell the truth I'd like to do a fic where I consider all the episodes and files where Takagi and Sato have appeared but I wouldn't make spoilers...so, I decided to write an history in which explains how started everything (in fact, it hasn't to be like that) because I don't think Takagi fell in love with Sato at first sight; usually there is a process, which it will described in this fic. By the way, the song "Anata ga iru kara" is one of my favourite songs of Detective Conan, the ending song of the fourth movie. I hope you really enjoy this first chapter and you send me comments, suggestions, opinions, etc. to my email or let reviews. People, encourage your selves to write more fanfics of this cute couple!! Until next chapter!

By the way, if anyone know a bit or a lot of Spanish I would like to ask him/her if he/she could translate my fic into English. The next chapters will come out sooner


End file.
